We are forever
by MAGNUM85
Summary: after a party, things get little heated Warning g!p


disclaimer: glee and bla blablablabla dont belong to me, im just using the characters with no other intention that entertainment.

So this thing i wrote was kinda inspired of all those fics i started to read about g!p and i realized there not a lot of them with Rachel having the extra appendage, so this time Rachel got it and well i hope you enjoy it. other thing this is unbeta so sorry for the mistakes in grammar.

* * *

><p>"WE ARE FOREVER"<p>

you are like a prediction

like a high dose in the veins

and this desire is a spiral

because my love for you is forever

"Stupid Finn what did he…" Rachel was mad, really mad "arghhh i hate him"

She threw her car keys in the table, Its was late, 3 am to be exact, they were at one of Pucks infamous parties, everything was fine until Rachel noticed that Quinn has taking a lot of time in the bathroom, so she went to look for her only to find Finn forcing himself on her, clearly stealing not a kiss but the very breath of her girlfriend, she was on him in a second, throwing him away from Quinn but she resisted the urge to beat him till unconsciousness because the team needed him even when he was just the reserve now, Quinn look in shock and in the verge of tears, like she couldn't believe was Finn had done to her and Finn that stupid little bastard had that little smirk and looked so smut like saying _yeah berry I got your girl now, how does that feel?_

She sat on the coach running her fingers through her black hair, trying to calm herself and Quinn follow her like a lost puppy "Baby I'm sorry he just" Quinn said between sobs "I don't want to lose you, I'm sorry, so sorry" Rachel hugged her tightly and Quinn started to cry freely now.

* * *

><p>This thing he got, the appetite for revenge against her was so out of proportion, he didn't got it, never fucking got it, Rachel and Quinn were together and everyone except him accept it.<p>

Rachel was transfer to McKinley because one of her dads got a promotion, she hated it first, especially because of her secret, she just couldn't go through the same again, in her other school they took their time to realize that she was just like everybody else but that didn't erase the hell she had for 2 years.

Rachel has two days stuck in her memory the first was about her future, they were in P.E. and this cheerleader near her was stretching and she couldn't avoid it, Rachel saw the girl panties, well her thong to be exact and she got hard as rock, so in open air she decide to run like her life depend on it, she was fast really fast, she needed the escape and then this teacher call her, Coach Beiste was her name Rachel panic was obvious but the coach got a preposition for her, _would you like a spot in the team?_ Was her question, Rachel nailed the tryouts and was made wide receiver but she had to come clean before the season started, the rejection would felt less painful that way, so she told her soon to be teammates and her coach and it took her by surprise how everyone was so supportive at that time even Finn, now people went to see her, they wanted her to play for them in uni she even had offers from nfl.

The other day and the most important, was the day she meet Quinn Fabray, it was in her first game of the season, Rachel managed to scored 2 touchdowns while looking to every move the head of the cheerios did, she was breathtaking, radiant, enrapturing, captivating, lovely and that smile, she almost came seeing her, after a week she knew everything about Quinn including the fact that she was Finn girlfriend, they argued constantly Finn wanted sex but Quinn deflected every time, Rachel never got between them, she liked Quinn but Finn was her boyfriend and you don't mess with your teammate girlfriends, _why can't he see that im more than a body, I have feelings too you know? _Quinn said one time after another fight in the lockers.

* * *

><p>"Shhh don't worry ok, it wasn't your fault" Rachel said soothing Quinn, she knew it wasn't Quinn fault at all.<p>

"But I let him, I was so stupid.."

"Quinn" Rachel said grabbing Quinn face with her hands forcing her gently to look at her "I saw it baby, he thinks he can take you from me but we both know that's never going to happen right?"

Quinn could see behind that statement, the insecurities Rachel never said out loud "We are forever" she said not because she wanted to reassure Rachel but herself about it, Rachel was the best thing to ever happen to her and now the uncertain future was close, she knew Rachel was going to be a big star but not her, Quinn just wanted to be with Rachel that's how far she dreamed, she just wanted Rachel forever but reality keep telling her that she needs more than just that to make it, she needs dreams on her own but right now she can't think about dreams without Rachel in it.

Rachel smiled at her "Exactly, come here" she said putting Quinn legs around her waist and kissed her eyelids "we" then her nose "are" her checks "forever" finally her lips.

"He trick me Rachel"

Rachel put a finger on her lips "Lets not talk about him ok, how was practice?"

"Coach Sylvester makes us do suicides with the basketball team, something about endurance and…" Quinn stopped for a second because Rachel hands were travelling through her body "oh"

Rachel smirked at that "Keep going" Rachel said starting to kiss Quinn neck.

"And" Quinn licked her lips "mmm, we end it up a little more sore than usual"

"Oh sorry to hear that baby, does that mean that we can't have sex?, because as you can feel" she grabbed one of Quinn hands and put her on top the erection her jeans confine in "im throbbing"

"No" Quinn said fast "we definitely can" Rachel kissed her hard, tongues colliding, hands traveling, moans filling the silence of the night, they part for air, Rachel attaching her lips to Quinns neck almost instantly nipping and biting it, Quinn throw her head back giving Rachel more access while her fingers struggle with Rachel dress shirt.

"So beautiful"Rachel said parting just a little to let her girlfriend undress her.

Quinn took her girlfriend jeans in one fast motion, she loved when Rachel didn't put underwear, she quickly attach her lips to her girlfriends dick, 7 inches of hot thick meat, slightly curved upwards, Rachel moaned from the contact she take some of Quinn hair out of the way so she could see Quinn taking her dick.

It didn't take long for Rachel to be ready, she tap Quinn head gently, Quinn looked up and saw Rachel asking her to move up to kiss her, they kiss slow and methodically while Rachel took the rest of their clothes

"You're so wet baby" Rachel said massaging Quinn center lazily.

"Just for you" Quinn gripped Rachel around the waist with her legs, her hands gripping Rachels shoulders, Rachel slide easy into Quinn pussy "Soo good" Quinn moaned throwing her head back.

They start to move slow, enjoying the feeling of skin against skin, Rachel licked and nipped Quinn breasts, the curve of her neck, her chin, leaving a trail of hot heat everywhere.

Quinn was getting close Rachel could feel her at that instant it come to Rachels mind, looking at Quinn, close eyes, mouth slightly parted, moans and whimpers, she knew Quinn was hers, completely hers.

"Marry me?" Rachel suddenly said getting closer and closer to orgasm.

"What?" Quinn open her eyes, thinking she misheard her girlfriend.

"I said" Rachel pushed a little deeper "marry me?"

Quinn felt her orgasm rip her "Yes, oh god, yes" she felt Rachel explode in her.

They fought to catch their breaths "yes Rachel Berry I will marry you".

The next day Rachel wouldn't forget was hearing Quinn saying I do.

* * *

><p>thanks for reading ;)<p> 


End file.
